I Love Manhattan
by TigerLily888
Summary: Hotch and Emily go to New York for a weekend away. Just something sweet and fluffy and the tiniest bit naughty . Oneshot.


**This fic is dedicated to babygurl0506. Thank you so much for being such a supportive, awesome friend! Her prompts were ties, the colour maroon and Manhattan. Hope I did them justice :)**

"Agent Prentiss?"

Emily felt a hand gently shake her shoulder. She blinked and looked up slowly. It was the pilot.

"Agent Prentiss, we've arrived."

"Thank you, Jim." She sat still for a few seconds, clearing the sleep induced fog from her brain. She couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep in the short period of time it took for the trip between D.C. and New York. She must have been more tired than she thought. After releasing her belt, she stood up and slipped on her jacket. Pene had told her that it was going to be a cool autumn day and that she should dress accordingly.

Emily smiled at the thought of her bubbly friend. Pene had been even more excited than she about this trip. Which was rather amusing when it was Emily who was the recipient of the planned surprise weekend ahead. Not that she wasn't excited about her mini vacation. She was just more excited about seeing Hotch. Due to a combination of work circumstances, this would be the first time she had seen him in three weeks. She could barely remember what it felt like to fall asleep in his arms, his larger frame curved around hers, his arm resting on her waist.

A smile lit her face when she walked into the small airport's waiting area. An uniformed chauffeur was standing there, obviously waiting for her arrival.

"Mrs Hotchner? This way please."

Emily was impressed, he already had her overnight bag in his hand which Jim had brought down for her. The chauffeur led her out to a black limousine and after she seated herself, enquired if she would like a drink. She declined, wanting to enjoy the sights rather than worrying about spilling liquid on her clothes. If the limousine was any indication of the weekend ahead, she was likely going to be arriving at a nice hotel and she didn't intend to check in sporting a wet stain on her new pantsuit.

She wasn't disappointed. Half an hour later, the limousine drew up in front of the Mandarin Oriental, a five star hotel which was located near some of the major tourist attractions in Manhattan. She could barely believe that Hotch had booked them a room here. His memory was incredible. He had obviously still remembered the casual comment she made two years ago about it being her dream to stay in this hotel one day.

Emily took her bag from the chauffeur and thanked him. He refused her tip, saying that everything had already been taken care off. She walked into the hotel, taking in the subdued lighting in the lobby with its centrepiece of a plant made entirely out of glass, standing on a low pedestal.

"Good morning, madam, how can I help you?" A smiling-faced young man in his mid-twenties looked at her.

"Good morning. I'm here to check in. I believe you have an reservation under my husband's name? Aaron Hotchner."

"Just a moment. Ah yes, Mrs Hotchner. You will be staying in the Oriental Suite. Everything has been arranged for you. I just need you to place your signature here and ensure that your contact details are correct."

After she signed the paper, the young man handed her a white envelope. "We were instructed to hand this to you upon your arrival."

Emily took it and smiled when she saw Hotch's distinctive scrawl of her name on the front of the envelope.

"Here are you key cards, which you will need to access your floor. Eric here will take you to your suite. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," she murmured, following the bellboy to the bank of elevators.

Emily was not unused to luxury, having experienced the life of a diplomat's daughter on foreign postings. On this occasion, however, she could not prevent a small gasp from escaping when she stepped into their suite. She could barely believe her eyes at the sight of the magnificence before her. The sitting room and dining room were decorated in beige, accented with rich reds and greens in an obvious Asian inspired design. The drapes were open, the floor to ceiling windows exhibiting an incredible view of Central Park down below and the Manhattan skyline beyond. She was struck speechless with the beauty of both her surroundings and the view outside.

After giving the bellboy a tip, she checked out the bathroom, which was again, mind-boggling. Black marble surrounded the two person bath which was situated next to another bank of windows providing the same view. As it was the last building next to Central Park, the windows did not have any privacy shades or drapes at all, and the thought of being able to take a bath with a whole city spread out before her made her almost giddy with anticipation.

She went into the bedroom, noting with approval the king-sized bed and sitting down on it, opened the envelope.

_Sweetheart,_

_I hope you like the room and enjoyed the ride from the airport. I've booked a spa treatment for you at 2 this afternoon which goes for about two hours. So this morning you're free to shop or do anything else that takes your fancy. Fifth Avenue should only be a 10 minute walk away (although I'm thinking now that maybe you could window shop instead?). _

_I'm getting in at around 5. We'll have a bit of time to ourselves before our dinner reservation at 7. _

_I'm counting down the hours before I see you._

_I love you._

_Aaron_

Emily closed her eyes briefly at the sudden rush of tears. They had been through so much, and for a time, she had not thought that they would ever be together. Thankfully, fate had intervened, and she had never been happier in her life.

She quickly changed into a light blue cashmere jumper and black jeans, as well as pulling on her comfy ballet flats. As if this weekend wasn't going to cost enough, she was planning to do some serious damage to their credit card. It had been way too long since she had had the chance to shop. She glanced at her watch. She only had four hours before the spa treatment. First things first. She wanted to get something for Hotch, not having had the chance to get him a present yet.

And she was only 20 yards into the Fifth Avenue precinct when she saw exactly what she wanted to get for him.

* * *

><p>Emily was sipping her cup of tea when she heard the unmistakeable sound of a keycard being inserted in the door. Her heart leapt with excitement and a second later Hotch walked through the door.<p>

"Aaron!" She ran to him and launched herself into his arms.

Laughing, he locked his arms around her as their lips met in a long, fervent kiss, filled with all the pent-up desire from the past three weeks. Breathless, they finally drew apart, grinning widely at each other.

"Hi sweetie," he said softly, still smiling, his eyes filled with such tenderness that she felt a lump form in her throat.

"Hey," she whispered. She moved her hands from around his neck and slipped her fingers into the dark hair on the sides of his head, her palms partially cupping his cheeks. "I'm missed you so much."

He sighed, bending down and feathering her lips with a soft kiss. "I've missed you too. I can't even describe how much."

"Let's not be apart this long ever again." Emily stroked her thumbs over his cheeks, which were slight rough with stubble.

"I agree." He bent down and they shared another kiss, more leisurely this time. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, a hum of appreciation in her throat when he sucked gently on it. She pressed closer, her hands slipping back around his neck.

Hotch dropped his hands from her waist to her bottom, lifting her up against him so that there would be no mistaking his reaction to their kiss. Emily moaned at the feeling of his hardness pressing against her lower stomach. Her temperature had gone up by at least a thousand degrees from this kiss alone and she was unable to control her impatience. Pulling away from his lips, she attacked his belt buckle and then undid his pants. Meanwhile, Hotch was shrugging his suit jacket off his shoulders, which he then threw onto the back of a chair.

When she finally freed him from the confines of his pants, she encircled her hand around him, almost able to feel the power thrumming through him under her fingers. Sinking to her knees, she heard him ground out a curse as she took him into her mouth. She had barely given him any attention when he called out her name and tugged her up.

"Enough, Emily. It's been too long, I want this time to be with you." At his words and the look of intense need in his eyes, her disappointment faded immediately.

She made short work of her clothes while he stripped off the rest of his and they almost ran into the bedroom. Emily laughed aloud when Hotch picked her up and dropped her onto the bed. But her laughter immediately died away when he climbed over her, shifting her legs apart so that he was between them.

He reached down to touch her, testing her readiness and she gasped loudly when he sank his broad finger into her warm depths.

"Oh baby." His voice was low, the sound rumbling in his chest, making her shiver with want. She shivered as his finger moved lazily back and forth, its slightly curled tip stroking the tight bundle of nerves within her. He added another finger and started to pick up speed. She tensed under him. And then everything inside her seemed to suddenly coalesce into a ball of fire and then explode, her mouth opening to scream his name.

While she was still riding the shockwaves of her pleasure, he positioned himself and thrust into her, groaning when she tightened around him involuntarily. And as he starting to thrust fast and hard and deep, she clutched his shoulders and lifted her legs to his waist, whimpering slightly at the friction of his body against her now overly sensitised core.

It didn't take him long before he climaxed with a loud roar, shuddering as he pulsed his release into her receptive body. He collapsed, just managing to move his torso to the side so that his full weight was not on her as he tried to recover his breath. He finally dragged himself off her and onto his side, reaching up to push her hair away from her face when she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, looking apologetic. His fingers continued to stroke her temple and her cheek and she turned her head to press a kiss again them.

"Don't ever apologise. That was incredible." She smiled at him, feeling her heart warm at the smile he returned.

"It's you that's incredible."

She stared at him, her eyes lovingly roving over his dark eyebrows, his meltingly soft brown eyes, his nose, his lips and the slight indentation in his cheeks. God, she loved this gorgeous man who was her husband. Speaking of which...

Hotch looked bemused as she jumped off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just getting your present." She called out from the lounge room. She was back on the bed 30 seconds later, passing him a gold and white striped box. "Happy first anniversary, darling."

"Thank you." Hotch sat up, and opened the box, then pulled aside the tissue paper. A big smile appeared on his face. "Emily, wow, these are incredible."

She grinned as he slowly pulled out silk tie after silk tie. They were half a dozen of them, ranging from beige and cream colour schemes, to shades of striking green and dark green, to orange and reds, and sedate navy and pale blue stripes. She had seen them on display in the window of a menswear store and was unable to resist.

"I was just thinking that I need to get some new ties." He put one around his neck and started to fold it.

"I know, hon. I had the same thought. Can't have SAC Hotchner wearing old ties with his new suits now can we?" She grinned when he walked to the full length mirror to admire the new tie. "I think I have a new fetish."

"Hmm...?" Hotch answered absent-mindedly as he adjusted the tie around his neck.

"You, naked, with a tie. That is _hot_."

"What?" he started to ask again, then her words registered and he took in the whole picture of himself before the mirror.

She fell back on the bed with laughter at the flush that appeared on his cheeks. To see Hotch, who intimidated every agent and staff member he came into contact with, blushing with embarrassment, was hilarious.

"Laugh at me, will you?" He strode to the bed and in one movement, had her hands pinned above her head and was mercilessly tickling her with his other hand.

"Noooo," she giggled helplessly, squirming under him to get away but to no avail. His knees had pinned hers together so she couldn't even move her legs.

"Now, say you're sorry, and I'll stop."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," she said breathlessly between giggles.

He stopped tickling her and released her hands, propping himself up on his elbows. She reached up and stroked the knot in his tie.

"This is my favourite, you know. They were like a million ties in the store but this was the one I chose first." She ran her fingers down the maroon tie imprinted with silver and white diamond patterns.

"It's my favourite, too. You know me too well."

They smiled at each other before their lips met in a soft kiss. Hotch got up off the bed, removing his tie and walked to the other room. He came back a moment later, with a familiar gift bag.

"Oh, honey, you shouldn't have." She smiled though as she said it. She loved it when he gave her lingerie.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be getting more pleasure out of this than you ever would." He sat on the side of the bed, watching as she reached into the bag.

"Aaron, this is beautiful!" she breathed, admiring the maroon bra and panties set, decorated by a delicate white French lace trim and matching maroon ribbons. She quickly put them on and walked to the mirror to look at herself. A moment later, he appeared behind her in the reflection, putting his arms around her waist and resting his cheek on her head.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, have I told you that?"

"Yes, but tell me more," she grinned, covering his hands with hers and leaning back against his chest.

"You're an amazing mother, one of the best agents I have ever known, the best cook ever, a really great shot, have an unbelievably talented tongue..."

She burst out laughing. "Why, Chief Hotchner, if I didn't know better, I would have said you were trying to get into my pants."

"I think you mean panties," he murmured, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively in the mirror as he slipped his fingers just underneath her panties on either side of her hips.

"Mm..." She turned around to face him. "I think you've just succeeded beyond your wildest dreams," she drawled, drawing his head down for a kiss.

"I love that you're so easy." He grunted when she nipped his bottom lip sharply in retribution. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"You better believe it."

Their lips met again and those were the last words they spoke for a while.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going for dinner?" asked Emily as they exited their hotel and walked along Columbus Circle.<p>

"It's a surprise." Hotch smiled at her when she turned to look at him, not giving in to the little pout she was putting on.

"I know you said this whole weekend is going to be a surprise, but can't you give me a little hint?"

"You'll find out in a few minutes."

A short while later he gently pulled at her hand to stop. She did and he grinned at the look of wonder on her face.

"_Per Se_? You got us a reservation at _Per Se_? Oh honey!" She gave a little skip of happiness, squeezing his hand hard.

They walked in and after Hotch gave them his name, were led into the tall, hushed dining room to a table for two which overlooked the vast greenery that was Central Park. The waiter brought a bottle of wine which Hotch had already chosen beforehand and after pouring their wine, left.

Emily took a sip of the pinot grigio, closing her eyes to savour the taste.

"What do you think?"

"I love it, but I think I will just stick to the one glass, honey. I don't want to spoil my appetite. So, are you going to tell me how in the world you managed to get a reservation for us?"

"Well, I'd like to claim credit, but it was Valerie that did all the hard work. I told her a month ago that her task for that morning, in fact, her one and only task to be given priority over anything else, was to get us a reservation for tonight. She told me later that it was lucky she had the restaurant on speed dial, because that was the only way she managed to be the second person through when she called at 10 am. And even then she was on the line for 45 minutes."

"Ah, the perks of having a personal assistant. I'm going to have to her a box of Godiva chocolates before we leave." She looked around, taking in the combination of wood, marble and granite which were used in the construction and decoration of the dining room. She looked back at Hotch. "We're having the nine course tasting menu, right?"

He shook his head in amusement as he took a sip of his wine. "Yes, we are. I haven't forgotten the way Dave was raving about this place after having that." He wondered what was going through her mind when she suddenly frowned.

"Honey, we can afford this weekend, right? I mean, I love everything that you've lined up for us, but everything you've arranged seems to all have been very expensive. You know I don't need all this pampering, right?" She looked at him anxiously. "I would have been happy with you in a cheap motel in Queens."

Hotch chuckled, reaching over and taking her smaller hand in his. "I know, sweetheart, as would I. But I really want to make our first wedding anniversary special and you deserve everything I can give you. We've had such a difficult time with all that has happened and combined with my new position and trying to juggle our new life together I know you've been finding it hard. Believe me, we can afford it. You know I'm earning much more now, and we haven't been anywhere or even had any time to spend any of it, so please, don't worry. Just enjoy yourself, okay?" He was glad to see the anxiety fade from her face, a smile taking its place.

"All right, then, if you insist. I guess I could try to enjoy myself a bit more." She flashed him a teasing grin.

Three hours later, they left the restaurant once described as "New York's most perfect" hand in hand, Hotch looking over at his wife and seeing the blissful smile on her face. "Was that everything you dreamed of?"

"Oh honey, everything I dreamed of and more. The butter poached Nova Scotia lobster was just exquisite and the 'oysters and pearls' were to die for." She sighed in pure happiness. "What was your favourite?"

"The oysters and caviar was very good, I agree, but my favourite was the terrine of Hudson Valley moulard foie gras. That was truly exceptional."

"Aaron?"

"Yes, Emily?" He looked down at the smile shining luminously on her face. God, she was beautiful.

"Thank you for today, it's been one of the best days of my life."

Hotch felt his chest tighten at the love and warmth in her midnight dark eyes, illuminated by the big city lights around them. "You're more than welcome." He stopped, drawing her close for a gentle kiss, trying to communicate the depth of his feelings for her. When he drew back, he watched as she slowly opened her eyes. She gave him a look of warm intent.

"Take me back to the hotel and make love to me."

* * *

><p>Half and hour later, Hotch gritted his teeth as he watched Emily reach her peak in the glass reflection, eyes closed, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. He saw himself reflected behind her, hands gripping her hips hard, thrusting frantically into her. And when his own climax swept over him, the lights of Manhattan's skyline at night remained imprinted behind his closed eyelids, lying static in contrast to the lightning streaks of sensation racing through his whole body.<p>

They remained next to the full length window in their bedroom as their heart rates slowed down. After a while, Hotch went and retrieved two bathrobes from the bathroom and wrapped them both in them. He sat down on one of the armchairs next to the window, pulling Emily down onto his lap. She lay her head on his chest as they both stared out at the magnificent panoramic view before them.

"So, I was thinking that tomorrow we could take a ride on the Staten Island ferry, have a picnic in Central Park, visit Rockefeller Center or one of the art museums. Whatever you like."

She lifted her head to look at him. "I thought you were going to surprise me?"

"I was, but I decided that I don't want this weekend to be all about what I think we should do."

"Oh, I don't know, honey, you're doing amazingly well at the moment." She gave him a slow smile.

He suddenly had an idea. "Or, how about you surprise me tomorrow." She sat up and turned around to straddle his lap, facing him.

"I could do that, or I could give you your surprise now."

"You've got a surprise for me now? What is it?" He looked wonderingly at her when he saw the hushed excitement on her face.

She took his hand and put it on her stomach. His heart stopped. "We're going to have a baby."

"A baby?" It took a few seconds for her words to sink in. "Emily, you're pregnant?" He didn't dare believe it. It had been a year since they had started trying and they had agreed that if it hadn't happened by the time their first anniversary arrived, they would see a fertility specialist. And now, seemingly out of nowhere, they had been given this gift.

"Yes. Dr Reynolds confirmed it with a blood test, and so far, everything's looking fine." She gave him a tremulous smile.

"_Sweetheart_." Hotch felt tears prick his eyes and he blinked. He had never imagined that he would feel such joy at the news. He bent his head, resting his forehead on hers. He lifted his head after a minute and looked into her eyes. "That's the best news I've ever heard. Are you tired? Would you rather we stayed in tomorrow?"

"No way. I definitely want to do the Staten Island ferry and visit the Metropolitan Museum. But after that, I vote we come back and spend the rest of the day in bed. And then Sunday we can do the picnic and Rockefeller Center. Oh, and we have to go to Pastis in the Meatpacking District to have the brioche french toast."

"We'll do whatever you want to do," he said indulgently, so happy was he that if she had asked for the moon, he would probably have picked up his cell to call NASA to see what could be done.

"Wow, really? We're going to do whatever I like?" A smile lit up her already joyful countenance.

"Anything you like," he confirmed, drawing her closer to him.

"Hmm...I think I'm going to enjoy the rest of this pregnancy," she murmured, just before their lips met.

* * *

><p>A day and a half later they were on the jet, heading back to D.C. Emily reached into her handbag and pulled out a model of the Staten Island ferry. "You sure Jack will like this, hon?"<p>

"Emily, trust me, he's a boy. He'll like any model of a vehicle, plane or ship. Did you have a good time?"

"This weekend was the best weekend I have ever had. Thank you for arranging it, honey. And thank you for remembering how much I love Manhattan." She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm glad. Speaking of Manhattan," he reached into the pocket of his pullover, "I couldn't resist when I saw this. I know it's cheesy but..."

"I _love_ it." She grinned at the infant bodysuit which held the slogan 'I heart Manhattan'. "I see you've also been keeping in with the colour theme of this trip." The little bodysuit was maroon.

"I thought it was a neutral enough colour." He frowned. "Maroon _is_ neutral, right?"

He was so darn cute when he frowned. "Absolutely. You did good, baby, really good." She leaned back in her seat and gave him a cheeky smile. "So, where are we going to go for our second wedding anniversary? I love Paris, too, you know."

**This fic came out much sweeter and fluffier than I had originally planned. My muse likes to rebel. Anyway, please leave me a review if you can!**


End file.
